fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Era (FC☆PC)
Era '(時代 ''Era) is a navy-blue cat like fairy who debuted in FantasyClock☆Precure. Originally from the Creativa, she is a very strict and wise fairy, who was sent to Earth by Harmony's spirit to assist the Pretty Cures in their quest to protect the Fantasy Charger. Her human alias is '''Mitsuishi Tomoyo (三石智代 Mitsuishi Tomoyo) and her Cure alter ego is Cure Spark (キュアスパークKyuasupāku) the Pretty Cure of miracles and flames. Her catchphrase is Absolutely Brilliant '(絶対に素晴らしい ''Zettai ni subarashī) Appearance Era is a navy-blue cat with big black eyes outlined in thick, black eyelashes, and worn with lavender eyeshadow. Her cheeks are two lavender dots matching the color of her eyeshadow. She has small yellow angelic wings, white paws, and a white tail tip. Her inner-ear is light purple. She wears a big yellow ribbon behind her head, and a lavender dress with a white collar and two gold bands across the torso. As Tomoyo, she is a young girl about Nono, Mirai and Ayumi’s age. She has sharp purple eyes with a streak of pale blue. Her hair is vibrant purple and worn in a ponytail that flares outward at her shoulders. Her straight cut bangs are eye length and she has thick forelocks covering her ears. On the corner of her head is a pale pink flower on a ribbon. She wears a matching accessory on her uniform. As Cure Spark, Tomoyo is shown to grow in height and looks older. Her forelocks and ponytail grow in length and gain more volume. Personality History Cure Spark „'''You can not compare the flame with me! Cure Spark“ あなたは私と炎を比較することはできません！キュアスパーク Cure Spark (キュアスパーク Kyuasupāku) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Tomoyo. In this form, she has the ability to control thunders. When transformed, Spark, like Cure Heaven, Cure Waves & Cure Rosary gets into another state of mind. She represents miracles. She can transform by saying the transformation phrase, "Pretty Cure Fantasy Reflection Change!". Brilliant Mode Brilliant Mode '(ブリリアントモード ''Buririantomōdo) is Spark's upgraded form used in the final battle against the Disharmony. Thanks to this, she is able to use a more powerful version of her attacks to defeat Disharmony. Her main attack is Miracle Rainbow Explosion & she performs it along with the others. Attacks * 'Golden Burst '(ゴールデンバースト Gōrudenbāsuto) - Cure Spark’s first finisher. * 'Thunder Sonic '(サンダーソニック Sandāsonikku) - Cure Spark’s second finisher. It was first used in episode 25 and requires the use of her Peace Rod, the Spark Candle. * 'Shining Timeline '(シャイニングタイムライン Shainingutaimurain) - her finishing attack with Heaven, Waves and Rosary, where they need their Peace Rods and their silver Creative Jewels. * '''Symphony Alarm (シンフォニーアラーム Shinfonīarāmu) - her second finishing attack with Heaven, Rosary and Waves. It was first used in episode 40, and requires the Cures to use their Peace Rods, Fantasy Harp‘s and Emerald Creative Jewels. * Miracle Rainbow Explosion (ミラクルレインボー爆発) - her third finishing attack with Heaven, Rosary and Waves. Trivia * According to Nerd Animation, Tomoyo's birthday is on July 12th, making her Zodiac Sign a Cancer. Disclaimer Cure Nerd does NOT own any pictures on this page. Due to copyright issues and regulations, all characters will be renamed. Category:Mascots Category:Cures Category:Cure Nerd Category:Female